icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000-01 OPJHL Season
This is a list of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 2000-01 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P East Lindsay Muskies 49 35 10 4 0 222 131 74 Wellington Dukes 49 30 9 6 4 226 142 70 Trenton Sting 49 29 13 4 3 210 148 65 Kingston Voyageurs 49 25 16 7 1 202 159 58 Peterborough Bees 49 23 16 7 3 203 199 56 Cobourg Cougars 49 23 20 5 1 214 179 52 Bowmanville Eagles 49 19 21 7 2 187 181 47 Syracuse Jr. Crunch 49 20 24 4 1 195 234 45 Bancroft Hawks 49 11 35 1 2 171 246 25 Port Hope Clippers 49 4 44 1 0 99 338 9 North Couchiching Terriers 49 37 7 3 2 358 176 79 Newmarket Hurricanes 49 37 7 2 3 284 145 79 Stouffville Spirit 49 35 9 3 2 260 159 75 Collingwood Blues 49 27 19 2 1 224 142 57 Aurora Tigers 49 18 29 0 2 189 271 38 Parry Sound Shamrocks 49 12 35 2 0 144 280 26 Huntsville Wildcats 49 9 35 2 3 121 290 23 Durham Huskies 49 7 35 5 2 137 288 21 South Thornhill Rattlers 49 36 8 3 2 231 148 77 Wexford Raiders 49 35 7 5 2 259 168 77 Markham Waxers 49 28 18 2 1 223 182 59 Pickering Panthers 49 21 19 7 2 198 194 51 Oshawa Legionaires 49 23 22 2 2 176 181 50 St. Michael's Buzzers 49 23 22 3 1 204 215 50 Ajax Axemen 49 23 23 3 0 206 202 49 Vaughan Vipers 49 19 23 5 2 169 173 45 North York Rangers 49 2 43 3 1 121 271 8 West Milton Merchants 49 29 14 5 1 210 168 64 Georgetown Raiders 49 28 17 2 2 229 182 60 Brampton Capitals 49 26 15 7 1 182 143 60 Mississauga Chargers 49 25 16 3 5 216 194 58 Buffalo Lightning 49 25 16 7 1 203 176 58 Streetsville Derbys 49 25 19 4 1 231 219 55 Hamilton Kiltys 49 21 22 4 2 174 204 48 Bramalea Blues 49 18 23 4 4 182 206 44 Oakville Blades 49 14 27 6 2 185 228 36 Burlington Cougars 49 12 31 4 2 147 233 30 Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Milton Merchants defeated Bramalea Blues 4-games-to-3 :Brampton Capitals defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-1 :Mississauga Chargers defeated Buffalo Lightning 4-games-to-2 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Hamilton Kiltys 4-games-to-3 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Peterborough Bees 4-games-to-2 :Lindsay Muskies defeated Syracuse Jr. Crunch 4-games-to-none :Wellington Dukes defeated Bowmanville Eagles 4-games-to-1 :Trenton Sting defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-3 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Durham Huskies 4-games-to-none :Stouffville Spirit defeated Parry Sound Shamrocks 4-games-to-none :Couchiching Terriers defeated Ajax Axemen 4-games-to-none :Collingwood Blues defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-1 :Markham Waxers defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-2 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-none :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Pickering Panthers 4-games-to-1 Division Semi-final :Milton Merchants defeated Mississauga Chargers 4-games-to-1 :Brampton Capitals defeated Hamilton Kiltys 4-games-to-1 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-1 :Couchiching Terriers defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-2 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-3 :Lindsay Muskies defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-none :Trenton Sting defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 Division Final :Milton Merchants defeated Brampton Capitals 4-games-to-3 :Couchiching Terriers defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-3 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-2 :Trenton Sting defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-3 Semi-final :Couchiching Terriers defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-2 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-1 Final :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Rattlers move on to the 2001 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Team Photos 00-01MilMer.jpg|Milton Merchants Sources *http://www.opjhl.ca/ -- Contacted statistician for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:2001 in hockey